Стенограммы/Преобразить оборотня
Русская стенограмма = :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: Ха! Прямо к улью оборотней. Я же говорила, что сумею! :Трикси: Ну не скажи. Не совсем прямо, Старлайт. Мы прыгали по всей Эквестрии, и ещë придëтся идти пешком. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ха, всего лишь десяток шагов! До того как был повреждëн трон Крисалис, магия донесла бы нас лишь вон туда! На сколько, по-твоему, по оценке от одного до десяти баллов Торакс будет рад нашему визиту? :Трикси: Несомненно, на десять! Я имею в виду: кто же не обрадуется шансу восхищаться потрясающим талантом самой великой и могучей Трикси?! :фейерверк :Старлайт Глиммер: Трикси, мы здесь для того, чтобы подбодрить Торакса и помочь ему. Судя по его письмам, обязанности лидера оборотней немного отягощают его. :Трикси: Да, я в курсе. В общем, я так и сказала. :Старлайт Глиммер: Он разбирается с желаниями и потребностями подданных, перестраивает улей, да ещë ужасный маувурф разоряет всë вокруг. :Трикси: Обязанностей и правда многовато, но ты уверена, что он существует? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ужасный маувурф? Конечно! Торакс сказал, что он наполовину медведь, наполовину крот с грозными когтищами! Теперь оборотни не питаются больше любовью, и здесь вновь стали появляться растения. А маувурф их поедает. :Трикси: Маувурф. Ага. Ты просто пытаешься напугать меня. Но это бесполезно. Я не только великая и могучая, но ещë также неустрашимая Трикси! :Фаринкс: рычит :Трикси: кричит А Торакс не упоминал ужасного страшного оборотня, встречающего гостей, который на самом деле милый? :Старлайт Глиммер: обеспокоенно Нет. :Фаринкс: Я вовсе не милый! рычит :лучи :Трикси: Старлайт, ты доставила нас сюда, а я заберу домой! Телепортация, действуй! Я спасла нас? :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет! :дан-дан-дааан! :песня :намагичивать :Трикси: Чего ты ждëшь? Примени магию, чтобы освободить нас! :Старлайт Глиммер: Успокойся, неустрашимая Трикси. Надо сначала выяснить, не нужна ли Тораксу помощь. :Трикси: Нам нужна помощь! Заклинание телепортации, телепортация действуй! Ау! Заклинание телепортации! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! К чему это повторять?! Оно же так не действует! :Трикси: шёпот Знаю. Но это моя тактика. :стук :Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси: Оу... :Фаринкс: Я поймал двух нарушителей. :Торакс: Старлайт? Трикси? Всë хорошо, Фаркинс, можешь отпустить их. :Фаринкс: Но они проникли на наши земли! В прежние времена я бы уже поживился их любовью! :Торакс: Вот поэтому они зовутся прежними, потому что они в прошлом. Мы больше так не поступаем. :музыка :Фаринкс: Да... прежние времена были лучше. :Торакс: Что вы тут делаете? :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы хотели удивить тебя. застенчиво Сюрприз! :Торакс: Что ж, очень рад видеть вас. Извините за неласковый приëм. :Фаринкс: шипит :бегают :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думала, Эмбер помогла тебе стать более настойчивым, чтобы ты убедил всех бунтующих оборотней измениться. :Торакс: И она помогла! Действительно! Я сумел убедить измениться всех подданных, кроме одного - моего брата. :Старлайт Глиммер: Твоего брата? :Торакс: Да. Фаринкс был старшим в нашем выводке! :Фаринкс: Ха! :Старлайт Глиммер: В самом деле... у вас, кажется, одинаковая... эм... форма глаз? :Фаринкс: Что за нелепое сравнение?! У нас ничего общего! :Торакс: Ах... :Фаринкс: Тьфу! :Торакс: Прекрати немедленно! :Фаринкс: Улей выглядел лучше с дырами. шипит :Торакс: Ай... Давайте я покажу вам весь улей, где не так шумно и не так грохочет. :Торакс: Здесь многое изменилось с вашего последнего визита. Я стараюсь внедрить новые знания, ведь мы раньше только охотились и охраняли. У нас есть театр, танцевальный клуб... и раз в неделю - совместный обед. У! И кто может изменить облик и устроить конкурс поделок?! трансформации Вот кто! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я просто поражена, Торакс! Улей, новые занятия... :Окрашенный оборотень: Он опять за своë! Фаринкс вылил на меня целую банку чëрной краски! Он сказал, мой цвет фуксии не способен испугать наших врагов! Каких врагов?! :Торакс: Я прошу прощения, обещаю, что поговорю с ним. :Окрашенный оборотень: Ты лидер улья, Торакс! Ты должен что-то делать, а не просто болтать! :Трикси: Что ж, возможно, здесь не всë так замечательно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Действительно, Торакс, что творится с твоим братом? :Торакс: Ох... Фаринкс был прежде главой охраны. Но теперь мы мирные, надобности в охране нет. Поэтому он шатается вокруг улья, наводя на всех страх. оборотням уже надоело это. Если я не смогу убедить его принять любовь и дружбу и измениться, тогда все мои достижения под угрозой! :тишина :Трикси: хнычет :Старлайт Глиммер: Ммм?! :Трикси: Ах... ага. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы кое-что знаем о том, каково быть чужаком. Мы можем поговорить с ним. :Торакс: Думаете, это поможет? :Трикси: Торакс, если кто и сможет помочь твоему брату, так это я. С помощью Старлайт это будет немного дольше, но я гарантирую тебе, что мы справимся! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... :Помощник-оборотень: Торакс! Мы должны начать выкладывать листья, чтобы отлечь маулвурфа! :Торакс: О, я должен руководить. Вы точно справитесь с Фаринксом? :Старлайт Глиммер: Несомненно. :Фаринкс: рычит :Трикси: Да, хорошо, мы берëмся за это. смеётся :Фаринкс: рычит :Фаринкс: рычит :Трикси: Итак, что ты намерена делать? Можно попробовать игру в плохого и хорошего пони. Ты орëшь, сокрушаешь его магией, в то время как моя природная харизма убедит его, что... э... Э, Старлайт! :Старлайт Глиммер: Послушай, Фаринкс, когда мы только встретились, всë вышло как-то неловко. :Фаринкс: Я посадил тебя в мешок. По-моему, очень ловко! рычит :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну да. горло Значит... э-хе... ты не большой любитель растений? :Фаринкс: Они вредят безопасности! Враг может спрятаться в них или использовать как оружие! Зачем они только нужны?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Для красоты? :Фаринкс: Глупости! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах, это верно. Мы тебя понимаем. Но, кхм, может, не стоит выражать свои чувства вот так? :Фаринкс: Я не принимаю советов от пони! Я беру от вас только завтраки! По крайней мере, раньше брал. :Трикси: А знаешь, мы во многом похожи. :Фаринкс: Сомневаюсь! :Трикси: Это правда! Знаешь, кто такая Сумеречная Искорка? :Фаринкс: Нет! :Трикси: Она самая обожаемая, трудолюбивая, добрейшей души пони в Эквестрии! :Фаринкс: Фу! Омерзительно! :Трикси: О, знал бы ты, как я еë ненавидела! Из-за неë я сомневалась в своëм месте в мире. :Старлайт Глиммер: А я раньше была диктатором, управляющим деревней железным копытом. :Фаринкс: Да ну?! Хм. Возможно, вы обе действительно понимаете меня. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да! Ещë бы! Но теперь Трикси примирилась с ролью второй лучшей... А я больше не командую пони против их желания. Сейчас нам живëтся гораздо лучше. :Фаринкс: Ну надо же! Значит, вы обе тряпки! Не приближайтесь ко мне, не то сделаю с вами то же самое, что с растениями! :Торакс: Что ж, операция по отвлечению маулвурфа продвигается успешно. Вы поладили с Фаринксом? :Старлайт Глиммер: Твой брат такой... э... непокладистый. :Торакс: О, всë так плохо? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ничего не получилось. :Торакс: Хочешь выговориться? Тогда идëм со мной на Форум Чувств. :Трикси: Какой ещë Форум? :Торакс: О! Это собрание оборотней, чтобы выражать свои чувства. Из-за чего мы начинаем лучше понимать друг друга. Это очень помогает нам сплотить улей. :Зелёный оборотень: Иногда я чувствую себя синим оборотнем, а временами фиолетовым. Ах! Но остаюсь вот таким - зелëным... :Лидер форума: Ты можешь быть таким, каким захочешь. Будь один день синим, другой - фиолетовым, будь тем и тем в один день. :Зелёный оборотень: Но тогда я как бы веду двойную жизнь! :Лидер форума: Очень смело поделиться с нами настолько личными чувствами. У кого-нибудь есть аналогичные переживания? :Оборотень 1: У меня были, но ремëсла пробудили во мне творческий дух, и я чувствую себя лучше. :Оборотень 2: Ага. Все любят эти занятия. :соглашаются :Оборотень 1: Ну да. Все, кроме... шёпотом Сама знаешь кого. :Оборотень 2: Да. Сам знаешь, кто тратит своë время, готовя копья. :Оборотень 1: Он страшный и пугающий. Сами знаете, кто вызывает у меня ужас. :Зелёный оборотень: Да! Он всем нам неприятен. :Торакс: Прошу вас! Я понимаю, Фаринкс может быть иногда своенравным... :Оборотень 1: Это мягко сказано! Он разбросал колючки в проходе! :Зелёный оборотень: Он учит наших малышей рычать и шипеть! :Оборотни 3: Мой суп слишком горячий! :тишина :Оборотни 3: Что, разве Форум не для того, чтобы делиться проблемами? :Фаринкс: Ваш жалкий Форум Чувств нужен только, чтобы говорить обо мне за моей спиной! :Лидер форума: Форум Чувств нужен для выражения всего, что беспокоит вас. Може быть, ты хочешь чем-то поделиться, Фаринкс? :Фаринкс: Вообще-то хочу! Оборотни раньше были устрашающим роем! Теперь же вы разглагольствуете о чувствах и не в состоянии даже помешать зверю пожирать ваши славнык растения! Раньше я бы прогнал его, но теперь вы лишь пытаетесь отвлечь его, надеясь, что он сам уберëтся! :Оборотень 1: Я не чувствую себя в безопасности... :Зелёный оборотень: Всем будет лучше, если он уйдëт. :Торакс: Я не могу так поступить. :Все оборотни: Мы требуем прогнать его! ссорятся :Оборотни 3: глотает Слушайте, а суп-то остыл. Всë-таки Форум решает проблемы. :Лидер форума: Прошу вашего внимания. Если мы перебиваем собеседников, то перестаëм поддерживать друг друга. :продолжают ссорится :Лидер форума: Хватит!!! Форум Чувств закончен!!! :ругаются :Старлайт Глиммер: Я... ах... Я хочу кое-что сказать, но это противоречит всему, чему я научилась у Искорки. :Трикси: Ах! О! Тогда непременно говори! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... Я думаю, Фаринкс безнадëжен. :Трикси: Угу. Я всегда за второй шанс, даже третий, но он кажется мне неисправимым злодеем. :Старлайт Глиммер: Торакс ответственен перед всем ульем, не только перед братом. :Трикси: Если он продолжит защищать Фаринкса, улей решит, что Торакс им не нужен как лидер. :Старлайт Глиммер: Возможно, ему придëтся прогнать Фаринкса. Но я не хочу давать такой совет Тораксу. :Трикси: Знаешь, я тоже. Но кто-то должен ему это сказать! тишина Я назначаю тебя! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... :трансформации :Старлайт Глиммер: Торакс, нам нужно кое-что тебе сказать. :Торакс: Это насчëт Фаринкса, верно? :Трикси: сомнительно Может быть. :Торакс: Я знаю, что он агрессивный и воинственный. Но в моëм детстве все молодые оборотни хотели быть такими... :дерутся :Торакс: закадр ...Все малыши-оборотни, кроме меня. Остальные дразнили меня за нежелание сражаться. :Малыш-оборотень: Посмотрите на этого размазню, играющего с пупсиками! :смеются :Малыш Фаринкс: А ну, отойдите прочь от моего брата! :Торакс: закадр Но Фаринкс не позволял обижать меня. :Малыш-оборотень: Мы лишь любовались его куклами. :трансформации :Юный Фаринкс: рычит :кричат :трансформации :Малыш Торакс: Спасибо, Фаринкс. :Малыш Фаринкс: Зачем ты лупишь себя? Прекрати! Зачем ты себя бьëшь? :Малыш Торакс: Ой! Не надо! Перестань, Фаринкс! :Малыш Фаринкс: Они правы. Тебе нужно быть пожëстче! :Трикси: Ну надо же, какой милый рассказ! Кроме концовки. :Торакс: Я уверен, Фаринкс любит меня. По-своему. И я знаю, в нëм сохранилось хорошее, поэтому я защищаю его. Ну ладно. А что вы хотели сказать? :Трикси: Я? А... нет! Разве что... Старлайт что-то хотела... :Старлайт Глиммер: Э... вообще-то, Торакс... эм... это неважно. Идëм, Трикси, у нас неотложное дело. :Трикси: Что ты делаешь? Я думала, мы договорились, что ты скажешь Тораксу, чтобы он прогнал брата из улья. :Старлайт Глиммер: Может, это не понадобится. Найди Фаринкса и ждите меня у входа в улей. Я всë объясню. :магии :Трикси: Откуда мне знать, где бродит этот Фаринкс? :Прохожий оборотень: Я его только что видел. :Трикси: О! Оказалось, просто. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы используем одну проблему, чтобы решить другую. Я переложила дорожку из листьев, чтобы привлечь маулвурфа. Возможно, оборотни не сумеют остановить его, зато Фаринкс сможет! Он спасëт брата, проявив себя. оборотни оценят его поступок! И Фаринкс наконец-то преобразится! Ах! :Трикси: Вот это да... :Старлайт Глиммер: Ещë бы! Здорово придумано? А где Фаринкс? :Трикси: Он ушëл. :Старлайт Глиммер: В смысле, ушëл в тронный зал? :Трикси: Да вообще ушëл! Один оборотень сказал, что Фаринкс покинул улей навсегда. :радуются :Старлайт Глиммер: паникующе Ах! Кто же остановит маулвурфа, которого я приманила? :кричат :Старлайт Глиммер: Торакс! Вот ты где. Фаринкса больше нет! :радуются :Трикси: Погодите радоваться. :Старлайт Глиммер: А ужасный маувурф всë ближе! :кричат :Трикси: Я же говорил. :Торакс: Не может такого быть! Дорожка из листьев уведëт ужасного маулвурфа подальше! :Старлайт Глиммер: смех А-ха. Но я перенаправила еë, чтобы привести страшилище к улью. :Торакс: Зачем ты это сделала?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я подумала, если Фаринкс увидит тебя в опасности, всë лучшее в нëм проявится. :Торакс: А теперь он там один между нами и тем буйным чудовищем?! Я должен спасти его! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я с тобой! :Торакс: Разумеется! Это всë твоя вина! :Трикси: снисходительно Ах, не надо так сердиться на Старлайт. У неë были добрые намерения. :Торакс: Ты тоже идëшь! :Трикси: Да? Ну ладно. Я и сама хотела вызваться. :Торакс: Кто ещë с нами? :тишина :Торакс: Ах... Ну ладно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну конечно! Вы все можете остаться здесь, не помогать Фаринксу, и он не будет больше беспокоить вас! У вас есть выбор! Но вспомните, когда у вас его не было, когда вас заставляли подчиняться Крисалис! Возможно, вы жили спокойно, но у вас не было свободы выбора, а теперь есть! Благодаря Тораксу! А сейчас там его брат! У вас есть шанс доказать, что вы так же сильны, разделяя любовь как прежде, когда ею питались! Это ваша возможность показать, на что действительно способны оборотни! Но не потому, что вы обязаны, а потому, что вы так решили! :Трикси: Какая же поразительно проникновенная речь, Старлайт! Просто не верится, что ни один из оборотней не откликнулся на неë. :Торакс: Я не виню их. Не будь он моим братом, вряд ли я был бы здесь. Нам придëтся противостоять маувурфу одним. :Старлайт Глиммер: Может, он уже и сам ушëл, и мы найдëм Фаринкса одного. :рык :Фаринкс: вздыхания :Старлайт Глиммер: А может, и нет. :рычит :трансформации :рычит :Торакс: Фаринкс! :Фаринкс: Зачем ты здесь?! :Торакс: Чтобы спасти тебя! :Фаринкс: Убирайтесь! Я сам разберусь! :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы не бросим тебя! :рычит :магии :рычит :Торакс: нервно Я, кажется, забыл упомянуть, что у маулвурфа очень толстая шкура! :рычит и кусает :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты же говорил, что справишься с ним! :Фаринкс: Да, но со всем роем, не в одиночку! :Случайный оборотень: К счастью, ты не один! :Трикси: Я же говорила, речь проникновенная. :клич оборотней :Торакс: Ах! Бесполезно! Он слишком толстокожий! :рычит :Трикси: И сильный. Жаль, что он не может побить себя сам. :Фаринкс: Точно! Торакс, помнишь в детстве я заставлял тебя стукнуть себя? :Торакс: Сейчас не время насмехаться надо мной, Фаринкс! тишина Ах, да! Ну конечно! :рычит :щап! :Фаринкс: Почему ты лупишь себя? Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем бьëшь себя? :Торакс: Да, маувурф, зачем ты бьëшь себя? :щап! :Торакс: Зачем колотишь себя, а? А? А? :пам! :Фаринкс: шипит :щап! :Трикси: У! Похоже, это больно. :рычит :закапывается :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы победили! Он отступил! :радуются :Торакс: Что ты тут делал? :Фаринкс: Хотел уйти. Надоели вы мне. :Торакс: Вот как! Тогда зачем же ты сражался с маувурфом? Оставил бы его в покое. :Фаринкс: Я не мог позволить ему напасть на вас. :Торакс: Но мы же тебе надоели! Тебе всë равно! :Фаринкс: Я этого не говорил. Улей значит для меня больше всего. :Торакс: По твоему поведению не скажешь. :Фаринкс: Ну извини, что я не восхищаюсь вашими милыми цветочками и кружками общения. :Торакс: Это форум чувств! :Фаринкс: Всë равно. Неважно. Даже если я забочусь об улье, для меня явно нет тут больше места. :Оборотень 1: Вообще-то есть. Мы были неправы. Эм, возможно, улей сейчас не злобный... :Зелёный оборотень: ...но это не значит, что мы не должны уметь защищаться. Очевидно. :Торакс: Кто поможет нам в этом лучше, если не тот, кто никогда не переставал нас защищать? :общаются :Фаринкс: Вы все хотите, чтобы я остался? :Торакс: Если только ты всë ещë не хочешь уйти. :Фаринкс: С какой стати? Я люблю улей! :радуются :магии :и ахи оборотней :Трикси: Всë получилось! Он преобразился! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я всегда знала, что ты способен на это. :Фаринкс: Да ну? А по-моему, ты говорила, что я пропащий, и советовала Тораксу прогнать меня. :Трикси: А? Старлайт! Как ты могла это сказать? :Старлайт Глиммер: А... Что? Это... То есть... э... Да ты сама!... :Торакс: К счастью для нас, ты не был пропащим. :Фаринкс: Мне повезло, что вы не отвернулись от меня. :общаются :Трикси: Ну вот. Мы рады, что всë разрешилось. :Торакс: Да! Теперь поговорим, как вы додумались не только притащить сюда маулвурфа, но ещë и прогнать моего брата?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я прошу прощения у вас за это, но я хотела бы заметить, что мой неудачный план привëл всë же к всеобщему согласию. смех :Фаринкс: Эй, хотите послушать рассказ, как я заставлял Торакса лупить себя? :Старлайт Глиммер: сомнений Безусловно. Прямо сейчас. :Фаринкс: Что ж! Когда мы были маленькими, каждый оборотень желал стать воином, за исключением Торакса, он был слабоват. Но я защищал его!... :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Ha! Straight to the changeling hive! I told you I could do it! :Trixie: Well, not exactly straight, Starlight. We've been popping all around Equestria and we still have to walk. :Starlight Glimmer: scoffs It's like twelve steps away. Before Chrysalis' throne was destroyed, the closest magic would've gotten us was waaaaaaay over there. On a scale of one to ten, how happy do you think Thorax is gonna be about our surprise visit? :Trixie: Definitely ten. I mean, who wouldn't be happy at the chance to marvel at the overwhelming talent that is the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie! :fireworks :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, we're coming to offer Thorax encouragement and support. His letters make it seem like the responsibilities of being the changeling leader are a little overwhelming. :Trixie: Yeah. I know. That's basically what I said. :Starlight Glimmer: He's dealing with the wants and needs of his subjects. Redesigning the hive, a dread malworth wreaking havoc outside. :Trixie: It does sound like a lot, but are you sure that last thing is real? :Starlight Glimmer: The dread malworth? Sure it is. Thorax said it's like half-mole, half-bear, half-raging-pile-of-claws! But now that the changelings don't feed on the love of everything around them, plants have started to grow back. But this malworth keeps eating them all up. :Trixie: "Malworth", uh-huh. You're just trying to scare me, but it won't work. Because not only am I the Great and Powerful, I am also the Unscareable Trixie! :Pharynx: growls :Trixie: screams Please tell me Thorax also mentioned a terrifying looking changeling who greets visitors but is actually nice! :Starlight Glimer: meakly Nope. :Pharynx: And I"m not nice. growls :blasts :Trixie: Starlight, you got us here. I'll take us home. Teleportation spell, go! Did I save us? :Starlight Glimmer: Nope. :dun-dun-dun :song :music :Trixie: What are you waiting for?! Use some magic to get us outta here! :Starlight Glimmer: Calm down, Unscareable Trixie. We have to find out what's going on. Thorax might need our help. :Trixie: We need our help! Teleportation spell, go! Teleportation spell, go! gasps Teleportation spell... :Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Why do you keep doing that? You know it doesn't work that way. :Trixie: I know, but this is my process. :thud :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: yelp :Pharynx: I've captured these trespassers! :Thorax: Starlight! Trixie! It's okay, Pharynx. You can let them go. :Pharynx: But they were lurking on our grounds! In the old days, I would've already feasted on their love. :Thorax: Well, that's why they're called "the old days", because they're old. We don't do that anymore. :music :Pharynx: Dagh! I liked the old days better. :Thorax: Uh, what are you two doing here? :Starlight Glimmer: We wanted to surprise you. sheepishly Surprise. :Thorax: Well, it's great to see you! I'm sorry about the welcome committee. :Pharynx: hisses :yelp :Starlight Glimmer: I thought Ember helped you get more assertive so you could deal with all the renegade changelings who didn't wanna change. :Thorax: Oh, she did. Really helpful. I was able to convince all of them to change, except one of them... my brother. :Starlight Glimmer: Your brother? :Thorax: Yep. Pharynx is my elder broodmate. :Pharynx: Ha! grunting :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, yeah. You guys have the same... hmm... eye shape? :Pharynx: What a ridiculous comparison! We are nothing alike! :Thorax: sighs :Pharynx: Huhn! :Thorax: Stop doing that! :Pharynx: The hive looked better with holes. hissing :plink :Thorax: Oh. Well, how about I show you the rest of the hive where it's less loud and bangy? :Thorax: There've been a lot of changes since you were here last. I'm trying to start some new activities since the only thing we did before was hunt and patrol. There's theatre, swing dancing, a once-a-week potluck lunch. Ooh! And who can change shape and organize craft time? Hmm? noise This guy! :Starlight Glimmer: I am really impressed, Thorax. The hive, all the activities... :Painted Changeling: Gah! He did it again! Pharynx dumped an entire can of black paint on me! He said my fuchsia color wasn't intimidating to our enemies! What enemies?! :Thorax: I am so sorry. I promise I'll talk to him. :Painted Changeling: You're the ruler of the hive, Thorax! Ya need to do more than talk! :Trixie: Well, maybe not every''thing here is amazing. :'Starlight Glimmer': Seriously, Thorax. What is up with your brother? :'Thorax': Ugh. Pharynx used to be head of patrol. But now we're peaceful and there's no need ''to patrol, so he just stalks around the hive making everyone miserable. The other changelings are sick of it, and if I can't get him to accept love and friendship and change like the rest of us, everything I've done here is at risk. :beat :Trixie: Unh-uh. :Starlight Glimmer: encouragingly Hmm? :Trixie: sighs Uh-huh. :Starlight Glimmer: We know a thing or two about what it's like to be outsiders. Maybe we could talk to him for you. :Thorax: Do you really think you can help? :Trixie: Thorax, if there's anypony who can help your brother, it's me. And with Starlight helping, it might take slightly longer, but I guarantee you we can do it. :Starlight Glimmer: Ugh. :Assistant Changeling: Thorax, we're ready to start work on the trail of plants to lead the malworth away. :Thorax: Oh, I have to head outside. You sure you're okay handling Pharynx? :Starlight Glimmer: Absolutely. :Pharynx: grunting :Trixie: Yeah... we totally got this. nervously :Pharynx: grunting :Pharynx: grunting :Trixie: So, how do you wanna play this? I'm thinking "good pony bad pony". You yell and blast him with magic while my natural charisma will convince him that— ih— Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Pharynx. I know when we first met it didn't go so well. :Pharynx: I put you in a bag. I thought it went great. grunts :Starlight Glimmer: Right. throat So... not a big fan of the vines, huh? :Pharynx: They're a safety hazard. An enemy could hide in them or use them as weapons. I don't even know why they're here. :Starlight Glimmer: Because they're pretty? :Pharynx: That's ridiculous. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, totally. We get you. But throat maybe don't express how you feel by destroying them? :Pharynx: I don't take advice from ponies. The only thing I take from you is breakfast. At least, I used to. :Trixie: You know, you're a lot like us! :Pharynx: Doubt it. :Trixie: It's true. Do you know who Twilight Sparkle is? :Pharynx: No. :Trixie: Well, she's the most well-liked, studious, do-goodiest pony in Equestria. :Pharynx: Ugh! She sounds awful. :Trixie: Oh, you'd hate her. I used to. She made me unsure about my place in the world, which led me to act out against her. :Starlight Glimmer: And I used to be a dictator who ran a village with an iron hoof. :Pharynx: Really? Hmm. Maybe you two do understand me. :Starlight Glimmer: Yes! We do! But now, Trixie has come to terms with being second best, and I no longer control ponies against their will, and our lives are so much better for it. :Pharynx: Wow, so you're both losers. Stay away from me, or I'll do to you what I did to the vines. :Thorax: Welp, Operation Lead Malworth Away is coming along. How'd it go with Pharynx? :Starlight Glimmer: Your brother is, um, challenging. :Thorax: Oh, that bad, huh? :Starlight Glimmer: It wasn't great. :Thorax: You wanna talk it out? You can come with me to the feelings forum. :Trixie: The feellikewhatnow? :Thorax: Oh, it's a place for changelings to express their feelings so we gain a better understanding of each other. It's really helped bring the hive closer together. :Green Changeling: Sometimes I feel like I'm a blue changeling. Sometimes I feel like I'm a purple changeling. But here I am, a green one. :Group Leader: You can be anything you want to be. Be blue one day and purple the next. Be both on the same day! :Green Changeling: But then I feel like I'd be living a lie. :Group Leader: It's very brave of you to share something so personal. Does anyone else have similar concerns? :Changeling 1: I used to, but craft time has given me such a creative outlet, I feel great now! :Changeling 2: Uh-huh. Everyone loves craft time. :agreeing :Changeling 1: Well, everyone except for... Youknowwho. :Changeling 2: Yeah. Youknowwho spends all his craft time making spears. :Changeling 1: He's scary and intimidating. Youknowwho makes me uncomfortable. :Green Changeling: He makes us all uncomfortable. :Thorax: Everyone, please! I understand Pharynx can be challenging at times. :Changeling 1: That's an understatement. He lined a hallway with thorns! :Green Changeling: He teaches little changelings to growl and hiss! :Changeling 3: My soup's too hot! :beat :Changeling 3: What? I thought the feelings forum was for sharing our problems. :Pharynx: It sounds like your lame "feelings forum" is for talking about me behind my back! :Group Leader: The feelings forum is for talking about anything that's bothering you. Is there something you'd like to share, Pharynx? :Pharynx: Actually, there is. The changelings used to be a fearsome swarm! Now we sit around talking about our feelings so much, you can't even stop a malworth from eating all your "pretty plants"! I could've sent thing packing before, but I guess now we'll just try to lead it away and hope that keeps us safe! :Changeling 1: I don't feel safe with him around! :Green Changeling: I'd feel safer if he were gone. :Thorax: I can't do that. :All changelings: We want him banished! arguing :Changeling 3: slurps Hey, my soup's cooled down! These feeling forums are great for solving problems! :BWONG!!! :Group Leader: Everyone, please. If we are interrupting each other, we are not affirming each other. :resume arguing :Group Leader: That's it!!! Feelings forum is over!!! :grumbling :Starlight Glimmer: I— sighs I want to say something, but it goes against everything I've been taught as Twilight's pupil. :Trixie: Ooh! Then, by all means, say it. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs I think Pharynx is a lost cause. :Trixie: Mm. I'm all for second chances. Third, even. But he just seems like a bad bug. :Starlight Glimmer: And Thorax has a duty to the whole hive, not just his brother. :Trixie: If he keeps sticking up for Pharynx, the hive might decide they don't want Thorax as their leader. :Starlight Glimmer: I think he might have to kick Pharynx out. But I don't wanna be the one to tell Thorax that. :Trixie: Me, neither. But somepony probably should. I nominate you! :Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! :noise :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax, we have something to tell you. :Thorax: It's about Pharynx, isn't it? :Trixie: hesitating Mmmmmmmaybe? :Thorax: Look, I know he's an aggressive warrior type, but when I was little every young changeling wanted to be like that. :changelings shouting :Thorax: voiceover ...every young changeling except me. The others would pick on me for not wanting to fight. :Young Changeling: Look at the little grub playing with his dollies! :changelings laugh :Young Pharynx: Step away from my brother! :Thorax: voiceover But Pharynx never let them hurt me. :Young Changeling: We were just complimenting his dollies. :noise :Young Pharynx: growls :changelings scream :noise :Young Thorax: Thanks, Pharynx. :Young Pharynx: Why are you hitting yourself?! Stop hitting yourself! Why are you hitting yourself?! :Young Thorax: Ouch. Cut it out, Pharynx! :Young Pharynx: They're right, you know. You need to have tougher skin. :Trixie: Aw, that was a really sweet story. Until the end. :Thorax: I know Pharynx loved me in his own way, and I know there's still good in him. That's why I keep sticking up for him. Anyway, what did you wanna talk to me about? :Trixie: Me? Oh, noooo. But, uh, Starlight has something she— :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, Thorax, um, never mind! C'mon, Trixie, we've got a... thing to do. :Trixie: What are you doing? I thought we agreed you'd tell Thorax he had to kick his brother out of the hive! :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we don't have to. Get Pharynx and meet me at the hive entrance. I'll explain everything. :zap :Trixie: And how am I supposed to know where Pharynx is?! :Passing Changeling: I just saw Pharynx. :Trixie: Oh! Well that was easy. :Starlight Glimmer: We'll just use one problem to solve another! I switched the trail of plants around to lure the malworth here. The changelings may not be able to stop it anymore but Pharynx certainly can. When it attacks, he'll save his brother, showing everypony his good side, the others will accept him, and Pharynx will finally let love and friendship into his life and transform! pants :Trixie: Wow. :Starlight Glimmer: I know, right? Great idea? Where's Pharynx? :Trixie: He's gone! :Starlight Glimmer: Gone like gone to the throne room? :Trixie: Gone like gone! One of the changelings said Pharynx left the hive for good! :cheering :Starlight Glimmer: panicking Then who's gonna stop the dread malworth I'm leading here?! :screaming :Starlight Glimmer: panting Thorax, there you are! Pharynx is missing! :cheering :Trixie: Wait for it... :Starlight Glimmer: And the dread malworth is coming this way! :screaming :Trixie: Told ya. :Thorax: That doesn't make any sense! The trail of plants should have led the dread malworth away! :Starlight Glimmer: laugh I might have relaid them to lead it back toward the hive. :Thorax: Why would you do that?! :Starlight Glimmer: I thought if Pharynx saw you were in danger the loving caring side of him would come out when he protected you! :Thorax: But instead he's out there alone somewhere between us and that rampaging monster? I have to save him! :Starlight Glimmer: I'm coming with you! :Thorax: Of course you are! This is all your fault! :Trixie: condescending Oh, don't be too hard on Starlight. Her heart was in the right place. :Thorax: You're coming, too! :Trixie: Oh, right. I mean, I was gonna volunteer anyway... :Thorax: Who else is coming? :beat :Thorax: groans Fine. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, sure, you could all stay here, not help Pharynx and he won't bother you anymore, it's your choice. But remember when you didn't have a choice! When you were forced to obey Chrysalis! You might have been unstoppable, but you weren't free to choose, and now you are, because of Thorax! Well, it's his brother out there, and now it's your chance to prove you're just as strong embracing love as you were feeding on it! Now is your chance to show what changelings can really be! Not because you have to, but because you choose to! :Trixie: That was an amazingly epic speech, Starlight! I just can't believe not a single changeling was moved by it. :Thorax: I can't blame them. If he wasn't my brother, I don't think I'd be here. We're gonna have to face the malworth by ourselves. :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe it'll be long gone and we'll find Pharynx out here alone! :roar :Pharynx: grunts :Starlight Glimmer: Or maybe not. :growling :noise :skreeing :Thorax: Pharynx! :Pharynx: What are you doing here?! :Thorax: I'm here to save you! :Pharynx: Get outta here! Let me handle this! :Starlight Glimmer: We're not leaving you! :growling and roaring :zap :roaring :Thorax: nervous I may have forgotten to mention in my letters that malworths have really thick hides! :growling and snapping :Starlight Glimmer: I thought you said you could beat this thing! :Pharynx: Yeah, with the rest of the swarm! Not alone! :Passing Changeling: Good thing you're not alone! :Trixie: I told you it was an epic speech. :battle-cry :Thorax: It's no use! We're out of practice and he's too tough! :roars :Trixie: And strong! Too bad we can't get it to fight itself! :Pharynx: That's it! Thorax, remember when we were young and I made you hit yourself? :Thorax: Now is not the time to make fun of me, Pharynx! beat Oh, right! Of course! :roaring :slap :Pharynx: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?! :Thorax: Yeah, malworth, why are you hitting yourself? :crunch :Thorax: Why are you hitting yourself, huh? Huh? Huh? :thud :Pharynx: hisses :crunch :Trixie: Ooh, that looks like it hurts. :roars :digging :Starlight Glimmer: We did it! It's gone! :cheering :Thorax: What were you doing out here? :Pharynx: Leaving. I'm done with all of you. :Thorax: Oh. It's just, why bother fighting the malworth then? You coulda left it alone. :Pharynx: Well, I couldn't just let it attack you! :Thorax: But I thought you were done with us, and you didn't care? :Pharynx: I never said that. The hive is the thing I care about most. :Thorax: Well, you certainly don't act like it. :Pharynx: Well I'm sorry if I don't get excited about pretty flowers and feeling circles, and— :Thorax: It's a feelings forum. :Pharynx: Whatever. It doesn't matter. Even if I do care about the hive, I obviously don't have a place there anymore. :Changeling 1: Actually, you do. Because we've been wrong. Um, the hive may be a gentler, nicer place... :Green Changeling: ...but that doesn't mean we won't have to defend ourselves. Clearly. :Thorax: And who better to help us do that than the only changeling who never stopped protecting us. :chattering :Pharynx: You all want me to stay? :Thorax: Unless you still want to leave the hive. :Pharynx: Why would I want that? I love the hive. :cheering :noises :oohing and aahing :Trixie: He did it! He transformed! :Starlight Glimmer: I always knew you had it in you! :Pharynx: Really? Because I thought you said I was a lost cause and you were going to tell Thorax he should kick me out. :Trixie: Oh, Starlight! How could you say that? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, what? That's— I mean— but you— :Thorax: Lucky for us you weren't a lost cause. :Pharynx: Lucky for me you didn't give up on me. :chattering :Trixie: Soooo, glad everything worked out. :Thorax: Yeah! Let's talk about how you not only led the malworth to the hive, but also drove my brother away from it! :Starlight Glimmer: I am so sorry about that, but I would like to point out that my admittedly terrible plan did bring everything together in the end. laugh :Pharynx: Hey. Do you guys want to hear the story about how I used to make Thorax hit himself? :Starlight Glimmer: relieved Oh, absolutely, yes, right now! :Pharynx: Well, when we were young, every changeling wanted to be a warrior. Except for Thorax, he was a little wimp. I had to protect him. out :credits en:Transcripts/To Change a Changeling Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон